In recent years, a domain wall movement-type magnetic memory element that utilizes the movement of domain walls due to a current has been proposed as a method to increase memory capacity. In such a magnetic memory element, a magnetic unit that includes multiple magnetic domains is provided; and the movement of the domain walls is performed by causing a current to flow in the magnetic unit.
It is desirable to reduce the power consumption of the magnetic memory element.